The embodiments generally relate to recordation of rights-managed content, and more specifically, to negotiating and authorizing digital recordings of rights-managed content.
With rights-managed content, the right to use and/or obtain the image is typically restricted, often with limitations. For example, some content works, i.e., content, require payment of a royalty fee in exchange for a licensing agreement authorizing particular terms of use. Other content may be obtained for free. Nevertheless, the free content may include terms and conditions that users must comply with, such as limitations on duration of use, distribution, geographic region usage, industry usage, etc., as established by the licensing agreement.
A user might want to record desired content, for example by photographing an object or recording a sound, while also desiring to comply with any unknown copyright terms of the content. For example, a user may encounter a subject, object, sound, etc. that they would like to record, but may not be aware of the terms and conditions corresponding to the desired recording at that particular moment. Consequently, a user may have to forsake recording the desired content to ensure copyright terms are not violated.